Bellatrix Lestrange
Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) (1951 - May 2, 1998) was a pure-blood witch, the daughter of Cygnus III and Druella Rosier and elder sister of Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. She started her education in Hogwarts in 1962 and was sorted into Slytherin House. After graduating from Hogwarts, she became a Death Eater, fanatically loyal to Lord Voldemort. She was one of the few known females in the group, as well as among the most dangerous and sadistic of Voldemort's followers. While Bellatrix and Narcissa married pure-blood wizards, Andromeda married Ted Tonks and was disowned by the family. At the end of the First Wizarding War, Bellatrix, her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, his brother Rabastan, and Barty Crouch Jr. took part in the torture of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom to the point of insanity, while searching for information on Lord Voldemort after his first downfall. They were caught, and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for torturing two Aurors, but escaped in the 1996 mass break-out, along with nine other Death Eaters. She participated in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, making it a partciular goal to kill any of her relatives who were members of the Order of the Phoenix, including her cousin Sirius Black III and niece Nymphadora Tonks. She also killed the Malfoy family's former house-elf, Dobby, who had become a firm ally of Harry Potter, with her knife. During the Battle of Hogwarts, she was the last Death Eater standing, apart from Voldemort, but was eventually killed in a duel by Molly Weasley. Information *Born: 1951 *Died: May 2, 1998 (aged 47) *Blood Status: Pure-blood *Marital Status: Married *Also Known As: Bella *Titles: **Death Eater **Azkaban inmate (formerly) *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Hair Color: Dark *Eye Color: Dark *Skin Color: Pale *Wand: 12.75", Walnut, dragon heartstring *House: Slytherin *Loyalty: **Death Eaters **House of Black **Lestrange family **Rosier family **Lord Voldemort **Slytherin Family Members *Cygnus Black III (father) *Druella Rosier (mother) *Andromeda Tonks (sister) *Narcissa Malfoy (sister) *Rodolphus Lestrange (husband) *Pollux Black (paternal grandfather) *Irma Crabbe (paternal grandmother) *Sirius Black III (paternal first cousin) *Regulus Black (paternal first cousin) *Edward Tonks (brother-in-law) *Lucius Malfoy (brother-in-law) *Rabastan Lestrange (brother-in-law) *Nymphadora Tonks (niece) *Edward Lupin (great-nephew) *Draco Malfoy (nephew) *Scorpius Malfoy (great-nephew) *Walburga Black (paternal aunt) *Orion Black (maternal uncle) *Alphard Black (paternal uncle) *Lestrange family (in-laws) *Rosier family (maternal family) *Black family (paternal family) Physical Appearance Bellatrix was described as a tall woman with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. She had the class 'great good looks' and arrogant bearing common for members of the House of Black, but like her cousin Sirius, time in Azkaban took a toll on her appearance. After her lengthy imprisonment, she was described as having a gaunt and skull-like face, but managed to retain some vestige of her great beauty. Bellatrix was noted to physically resemble her sister Andromeda, as Harry mistook Andromeda for Bellatrix on one occasion. Also, Harry noted that as much as Narcisso is fair as Bellatrix is dark, the two sisters still resembled each other. Personality and Traits Bellatrix was an intensely sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies. She was highly intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper, a trait that she shared with her cousin Sirius and her aunt Walburga. Bellatrix was slavishly devoted to Lord Voldemort, believing that she proved her loyalty by her time in Azkaban, which seems to have furthered her mental decline. She was Voldemort's most trusted and loyal follower, as well as one of his cruelest Death Eaters, always eager to inflict the Cruciatus Curse on enemies and her family members; Harry Potter noted that Bellatrix was as "mad as her master." Bellatrix was extremely narcissistic and imperiously arrogant. She was obsessed with blood purity and took immense pride in the aristocracy and pure blood of her family. Like all the rest of Lord Voldemort's followers, she was vehemently against all "blood traitors," half-bloods, Muggle-borns, and Muggles, but was not above killing members of her own family who displeased her. Bellatrix was a natural leader and took charge in tricky situations, such as during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor. Another mark of her decisiveness and ruthlessness, Bellatrix took no unnecessary prisoners, preferring to kill them instead, as she planned to do with a group of Snatchers who attempted to defy her in Malfoy Manor in 1998. Despite her cruel personality, Bellatrix was not incapable of feeling affection for others and appeared to care about her younger sister Narcissa, following her to Severus Snape's house, when Narcissa went to beg Snape to help her son. She also seemed to show affection for her nephew, Draco Malfoy, even teaching him some rare magical abilities. She was also obsessively in love with her master, Lord Voldemort, though he did not return her feelings because he was incapable of love. Magical Abilities and Skills Bellatrix was an extremely powerful and dangerous witch. She was a master of the Dark Arts, and incredibly skilled duellist, and an Occlumens. Her prodigious skill at duelling was proven by her many victories over other talented wizards and witches, including several Aurors. *Dark Arts *Non-verbal magic *Duelling *Occlumency *Charms *Flying *Unbreakable Vow Category:1951 births Category:1998 deaths Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Battle of Hogwarts fatalities Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:English individuals Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Death Eaters Category:Females Category:Hogwarts students Category:Horcrux possessors Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Killed by Molly Weasley Category:Legilimens Category:Lestrange family Category:Married individuals Category:Members of the House of Black Category:Murderers Category:Occlumens Category:Plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore participants Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Pure-bloods Category:Second War casualties Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor participants Category:Slytherins Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in the 1960s Category:Meeting at Malfoy Manor participants